Blood Stained Lyrics
by BloodBlooded71
Summary: There is a band named Black Veil Brides.The singer Andy Sixx is very famous and all his fans think they know everything about him,except for one little detail...he's a vampire.His band mate Ashley Purdy is his food source. BoyxBoy story
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Andy's POV:  
I'm going on tour...just concert I can always smell those teenagers' when I do I get hungry and feed from Ash.I hate doing 's getting weak.I don't know how long I can do this.I was laying down on my bed in a hotel.  
"Andy are you ready for the tour tomorrow?"Ash walked in.  
"Ash...would if I can't make it through the tour?"I did as well.  
"You have me remember?And we can buy raw steaks or something."I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest.  
"Would if someone finds out or would if-"I was cut of by Ash's fingers pressing my lips.  
"Nothing bad is gonna get some 'll need your rest for tommorow."Ash said and left my room.I sighed to myself and layed back down on my side not bothering to undress.I closed my eyes and fell asleep praying that nothing bad happened on tour this year.

I woke up in the middle of the night with my stomach fangs popped out of my gums in my sleep.I sighed and walked to my mini fridge in my hotel shelves were filled with rotten raw steak and expired blood.  
_'Perfect...'_I thought to myself and sighed.I looked at the clock on the wall.4:47 am.I quietly went out of my room and used my vampiric speed to go to Ash's room.I quietly went inside and locked the looked so peacful sleeping.I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him softly to wake him.  
"Ash...Ash wake up."I whispered trying not to wake the blinked a few times and he looked up at me.  
"Andy?...What are you doing up?"he asked sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes.  
"I...need some blood."I sat up more revealing his bare chest._'He looks so beautiful...but I can never tell __**him **__that_'I moved part of his hair away from his neck.I put on hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer.I bit down onto his neck gasped and his body stiffened.I paid no attention to his reaction and continued feeding.  
Ashley's POV  
I gasped when Andy's fangs dug into my neck.I can hear him sucking and drinking my blood.I can feel drops of blood go down my neck to my pushed my down on the bed drinking he fed his dyed pitch black hair grew long down his waist and turned into a deep dark red blue eyes turned into a brown-yellow color and his pupils turned into a cat-like stopped feeding and he quickly pulled his fangs out of my neck.I flinched when he stood up and took out some siccors from the small desk table next to my cut his hair back to the length it used to his hair turned back to black,but the hair he cut off stayed the pupils went back to it's circular shape and back to it's icy blue looked down at me and began crying.  
"Why are you crying?"I asked.I hate seeing him since he told me he was a vampire,he did nothing but cry.  
"Because I'm taking so much blood from skin is turning paler and you look like you don't eat at all...if I keep doing this...you...might d-d-"  
"That's not gonna happen."I said and pulled him into a hugged me back andcontinued crying on my shoulder.I pulled away a little.  
"Come on let's talk you to your room so you can go back to sleep."I whispered.I felt his shake his head.  
"Can I sleep here instead?"He said through hicups.I nodded and layed us down on the a few minuetes he fell asleep.  
_'You've always been the childish one..'_I thought before sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2 Sandra's leaving!

Andy's POV  
I woke up and rubbed my eyes and saw Ash sleeping next to me with his back turned to me.I slowly sat up trying not to wake him and looked out the sun was just rising.I stretched and went out of Ash's room to my own.I tried to sleep but I couldn't.I just sat there thinking.  
_'Ash...he's gonna die if I keep on feeding,but if I don't feed I might lose control.I need to talk to someone who understands me...another vampire maybe.'_I didn't know how long I was in the room until Jake came in my room.  
"Can you come to the living room?Sandra said she has something to tell all of us."Jake said standing outside my room.  
"Is it something bad?"I asked sitting shrugged.  
"I don't know."he said and left.I stood up and took of the shirt I was wearing.I noticed a red stain on my shirt wear my collor bone was.I looked in the mirror and saw dried blood on my chest.I sighed.  
_'Thank god Jake didn't see if he did I guess I could've just told him I got a little stingy with a snack.'_I thought and went into the bathroom that was connected to my hotel room to clean of Ash's blood.I got a clean KISS shirt and went to the living room where everyone else was.I sat down next to looked skin looked more pale and he looked like he hasn't eaten in it wasn't for his make-up he might've looked like a living corpse.  
"Guys I have some bad news."Sandra started."I'm...I'm quiting the band."  
"YOUR WHAT?"we all yelled in unison.  
"It's just I don't feel like this is my style you know."Sandra said hiding behind her shades.  
"How can you just quit without having a good enough explination?"I stood up and yelled.  
"Andy calm 's her she dosen't want to be with us in the band anymore why should we stop her."I heard Ash behind me with his hands on my shoulders.I felt tears threatening to come out.I shrugged Ash off and walked out of our I was walking out the tears started comeing out.  
_'How can she just leave us like that.'It's just not my style' that a load of just like that everyone is letting her go __even __ was like my if she does leave who is gonna be our new the fans...they'll be just as devistated as we ..."_I was lost in thought I didn't even notice Jake behind me.I heard some panting and heavy breathing and saw Jake crouching down.  
"What...the hell Andy...I kept calling you...but you just kept walking away..."Jake said between pants.  
"You did?Sorry I was lost in thought..."Jake stood up and sighed.  
"Look Andy,you can't just run away from have to accept that Sandra doesn't want to be in our band anymore.I know this is tough for you but you just have to let her do what she wants to do."I rubbed my eyes and wiped away my tears smearing my eyeliner a little bit.  
"How can I accept this?Sandra's leaving and everyone is letting doesen't even have a good 's practically our sister and she's abadoning everyone just...UGH!"I grunted in frustration and ran away from Jake.I shut my eyes tight fighting back more tears until I bumped into something.I fell foward on top of it and I heard a thud.I shook my head a little and I can hear Jake's footsteps walking toward me.I opened my eyes and saw the Motley Crue star symbol.I looked up and saw those brown eyes.  
"CC?"


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends,Unknown Enemies

**Disclaimer : I do not own Black Veil Brides or the band members**

General P.O.V

Andy, Jake, and CC went back to the tour bus. _What the heck is Chris doing in LA? I thought he went to travel in Europe for his drummer carrier or something. _Andy thought as they approached the bus.

"COMA!" Ashley yelled as he ran out of the bus and gave CC a big hug. CC groaned as Ashley hugged him. "It's almost been two years since we heard from you. Where the heck have you been?" Ashley asked as he released CC.

"I've been in Europe. But no band accepted me." Sandra and Jinxx came out of the tour bus.

"CC!" Sandra and Jinxx both yelled in unison and gave him a hug.

"Hey guys." CC said returning the hug.

"Come on guys we should go back inside. People are staring." Jake said. They all nodded and went inside the tour bus.

"So what bring you to LA Coma?" Ashley asked as they all settled in the bus.

"Just wondering around. The band that hired me fired me." CC explained rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I have an amazing idea!" Sandra said in an excited tone and everyone can see her eyes light up behind her shades. "You can replace me when I'm gone." Sandra said as she put a hand on CC's shoulder.

"You're quitting?" CC asked in shock eyeing Sandra. Everyone nodded.

"We haven't said anything to the fans yet. We just found out ourselves." Jinxx said.

"So what do you guys think about CC?" Sandra asked.

"Well we have to see what you can do." Jake said. Sandra smiled at CC.

"My drum set is in the trunk of the bus, we can set it up and you can show them what you can do." CC smiled back at Sandra and they all went in the back of the tour bus to set up the drums.

"_Why do I have this bad feeling in my gut?"_Ashley thought. He only got that feeling when something bad was going to happen.

_**1 day earlier…**_

CC stood in the corner of the street.

"_Where is she? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago."_ CC thought as he looked at the time in his cellphone.

"What do you want Coma?" CC heard Sandra in an angry tone that scared the shit out of him but he didn't show it.

"About time. The text said 9:30 sharp." CC said as he faced Sandra.

"Well I had to get the guys to get off my case."

"Anyways, I want to make a deal-"

"No way am I making any deal with you." Sandra said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine, but if you don't let me at least try I'll take Andy by force any way I can." CC said that made Sandra stop dead in her tracks.

"What did you have in mind?" Sandra said in a forced voice.

"I know about your Entertainment or Death tour-"

"Stalker." Sandra said cutting off CC.

"So I want you to quit. Let me replace you and let me at least try to get to him. If the tour is over and nothing has changed then I'll stop for good." CC said trying to be reasonable. Sandra didn't respond and stood in deep thought.

"_Either way CC will still try to get to him…but if I don't accept CC might hurt Andy…"_

"Fine." Sandra said as she walked away with many regrets.

"_After this tour Andy will be mine…"_CC thought with a devious smile.


	4. Chapter 4 A Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or the band members.**

Ashley's P.O.V

It's been about two days since Coma came. Today we're gonna tell the fans about Sandra leaving the band. She told us yesterday she's taking place as the new drummer of Modern Day Escape. I'm still confused about why she quit though, she keeps on saying 'she doesn't feel like one of us anymore'. And I still have that weird feeling in my gut. I was sitting in the living room of the hotel practicing some chords on my bass. Coma came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Ash. Since I'm gonna be part of the band I think I should know some more stuff about you and the rest of the band." Coma said with a smile, for some reason it send chills down my spine.

"Uh sure what do you want to know?" I asked putting my bass down aside.

"Well, are you or any of the others in relationships?" Coma asked.

"Uh well Andy, Jake, and I aren't. But Jinxx has a girlfriend. We call her Sammie Doll."

"Oh…so when did you start playing bass?" Coma asked.

"When I was 6 or 7 years old." I answered. Coma asked me A LOT of questions. Mostly about our personal lives and…Andy. _'When is Andy gonna tell Coma he's a vampire?'. _ Coma said he had to go somewhere, when he left I went in Andy's room. He was sitting on his bed with one knee up smoking.

"Hey Andy I gotta ask you something."I said closing the door behind me as I went in his room.

"What?" Andy asked putting out his cigarette in an ash tray in his bedside lamp. As he did his shirt lifted up a little revealing his pale smooth skin. He faced me.

"Oh uh…when are you gonna tell Coma you're 'secret'" I said making air quotes as I said the word secret.

"I don't know. I never thought about that." Andy said rubbing the back of his neck sitting on the edge of his bad.

"And when are you gonna tell Jinxx and Jake about you taking blood from me?" I whispered sitting next to him.

"Never." Andy said in a clear and serious tone.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah maybe but not now." Andy said standing up and leaving the room. I stood up and grabbed his wrist before he can get his hand on the doorknob of the door.

"Look Andy, I know you don't want to tell them anything but they're getting suspicious. Yesterday when you fed from me there was still some blood on my shirt. Jinxx saw it and I told him I had a nose bleed, but don't think he bought that excuse. Would if they walk in on us while your're feeding? What do we do then?" I asked still holding his wrist. Andy sighed. I slowly let go of his wrist and Andy turned and face me.

"I don't know when or how we'll tell them. But something is just telling me I shouldn't right now. We have too much to worry about that right now with the tour and Sandra leaving the band…I just don't think it's the right time." Andy said looking at me with those big blue innocent eyes. _It's always those beautiful eyes that always get to me. _I nodded in understand and defeat.

"Speaking of Sandra, shouldn't we tell the fans about her?" I asked.

"I don't want to but I guess we have no choice." Andy said and went to get his laptop from under his pillow. "I think we should write a bulletin on Myspace." Andy said already typing. "Do you think this is good?" Andy said showing me the bulletin.

"Yeah I guess. What do you think the fans will do?" I asked.

"Probably be mad and start a riot." Andy said with a giggle. _His giggle is such so…adorable. _I thought and laughed with him.

CC's P.O.V

I tried to know everything I could about Andy from Ash. It's not enough for me though. I called Sandra to meet me at a diner a few blocks away from the hotel I'm now staying at with the rest of the guys.

"What do you want now, Coma?" Sandra said in a serious tone as she sat down across from me.

"I need you to tell me if Andy is in a relationship with anyone. I know Andy tells you everything."

"No he's not in a relationship with anybody, but I know he's in love with someone else."

"What? Who?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Sandra said crossing her arms in front of her chest. _This chick is persistent. I know she won't tell me anything._

"This conversation is over." Sandra said as she stood up and walked out of the diner. I sighed. _I only have until the end of the tour to get to Andy. I just have to find out who this girl he's in love with and see what's so great about her._

Sandra's P.O.V

_Coma is insane. This is his fifth time trying to get to Andy._ That's right, this isn't the first time he's tried. And the funny thing is, Andy doesn't even know Coma's trying to get to him. But I know Andy doesn't want him…he wants Ash. Since the day Ash joined the band he's been telling me nonstop about how much he thinks Ash is so hot and sexy. And I know Coma wouldn't want Andy after he finds out he's a blood-sucking demon. Not that I don't think Andy's vampire-ness is cool, I just don't think Coma will think so. After I left the diner I went back to the hotel I was staying at with my new band Modern Day Escape._ I wonder what Ash thinks about Ash. But if I ask it might be obvious that Andy likes him._


	5. Chapter 5 Tour Bus

Blood Stained Lyrics

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES OR THEIR MEMBERS**

Andy's P.O.V

It's only been a few hours since Ash and I have posted the blog on Myspace and we're already getting more messages than we usually get. Most of them we're saying 'Why is Sandra leaving?' 'No one can replace Sandra!' and things like that. I think CC is taking really harsh. But there are people who are accepting her departure but this might take time before everything goes back to normal. It was almost 4 in the morning and everyone is in the tour bus sleeping for tomorrow's concert. I couldn't sleep. Mostly because my phone keeps on vibrating from all the tweets I keep getting from fans. That and my vampire DNA keeps me up most of the night. I closed my eyes and sighed as I was lying down in my bunk.

"Can't sleep?" I heard him say.

"Nope." I said already knowing who it was.

"Me either. I can't wait for the concert tomorrow." Ash said with excitement.

"I can." I said facing him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked with that adorable confused look on his face as he slightly tilted his head.

"Well to be honest I'm kind of afraid of the fans hating on CC…and my vampire senses tell me something might go wrong on this tour.

"It's probably because you're nervous. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Ash said giving me a gentle punch on my shoulder as he smiled trying to keep me comfortable. I smiled back at him. We both jumped slightly as the bus passed by a bump. My head hit the top of my bunk.

"Ouch!" I whispered yelled trying not to wake the others as I rubbed my head.

"You okay Andy?" Ash asked and stood up from his bunk and put his hand on my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. It kinda hurts though." I said still rubbing my head.

"Stop rubbing it, you might make it swell." Ash said and took my wrist and put my hand down. He walked a little closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder and one on my head. "I don't see anything." Ash whispered. As he looked at my head our bodies got closer. "I think you might have a bump." Ash said still ruffling my hair. The bus went through another bump. Ash lost his balance and fell making me lay back down with him on top of me, our faces just a few inches away. I could feel his heartbeat as his chest touched mine making me hungry. I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks and I swear I saw him blush. We looked into each other's eyes before he quickly got of me and went back to his bunk. I sat up slightly keeping myself up with my elbows.

"We should go to sleep. We'll need rest for tomorrow." Ash said as he lay back on his bunk with back to me. I lay back on my bunk. There was only one thing that came into my mind right before I fell asleep…

"_I need blood…I need Ash…'_

Ashley's P.O.V

I could feel my breathing going uneven and my heart beating faster. We were practically in a make out position. I should've told him how I felt or something.

"God I'm so stupid…" I whispered to myself. I lay on my back and ran a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong Ash?" I heard Jake said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I whispered. Jake nodded and fell asleep.

"_I hope this tour goes by fast…"_


End file.
